Traveling book
by DigitalWing
Summary: Mikan decides to make her own fanfic but accidentally lost it. The notebook then travels all around the academy as they write a part and make a twisted tale about it... [Discontinued]Boohoo
1. Chapter 1: Mikan

_**Digitalwing presents...**_

**TRAVELING BOOK**

**Summary: **Mikan decides to make her own fanfic but accidentally lost it. The notebook then travels all around the academy as they write a part and make a twisted tale about it...

**Pairings: **_(slight)_NxM, HxR, TxM

**A/N:** I hope you like this everyone! I'm doing this very fast...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mikan**

It was a sunny day for central town where Sakura Mikan ran all around the town centre looking at the glass windows that had different peculiar things for the Alice Academy. Mikan and her friends spotted a small supply store up ahead...

"Hey guys, look! It's a small shop! Let's go in..." Mikan said with her cheerful smile. They agreed and went inside the shop. All of them decided to go into groups and roam around the small supply store. "I'm so happy that I have the money to buy something! I earned it myself!"

"Irashimase!" the employees said as the group nodded or smiled,

"Stop running. You might break something and you'll have to pay for it. We won't be in your back when you get into trouble, Mikan." Her best friend, Hotaru said in a monotone voice. Mikan just happily nodded as she looked for a specific item to buy.

"I wonder what I'll buy..." Mikan said,

"You can buy some needle and thread." Natsume said smirking,

"Eh? For what, Natsume-kun? To sew someone's eyes shut?" Mikan said reffering to her so-called "perverted" friend.

"No, you give it me and I'll sew someone's mouth shut!" Natsume said glaring at her,

"Why would I give you that!" Mikan said starting an arrgument...

"I'll burn you if you don't give it to me." Natsume said coolly.

"Grr--- I'm not going to buy that!" Mikan said stomping off the scene...

"You really shouldn't make her angry, Natsume..." Ruka said,

"Yeah." Hotaru agreed,

"Hmph, whatever..." Natsume grumbled...

Mikan heavily stomped her feet while cursing about a certain "Natsume Hyuuga". She then didn't notice that she bumped into a wall... She fell down and landed on her bottom...

"Itai.." Mikan said as a notebook fell at her head, "Eh?"

She took the notebook and examined it. She then thought it was an ordinary notebook that was white with a decoration of a golden star at the front cover. She sighed and looked for something else...

"Isn't there something that's nice here?" Mikan said, "Like an eraser that can erase memories or even a stapler that staples people together.. Maybe a pen--"

Suddenly, a pen came out of nowhere with her notebook. She blinked and looked at the silver pen with a wing on top of it. She then clicked the pen and it had black ink. She clicked it again and walked to the cashier...

"Um, sumimasen... How much is this notebook? Oh, and what does it do..." Mikan said to the lady.

"Oh! That's a notebook that has a pen, eraser and pencil in it. The notebook costs 70 rabbits... Cheap, ne?" The lady said to the happy girl.

"I'll buy it!" Mikan said giving the money. The lady nodded and gave the change to the girl... "Thank you, come again!" the lady said,

"Hai! Minna, I bought already! Let's go!" Mikan said as everyone went out of the store,

"What did you buy?" Yuu asked,

"Just a notebook!" MIkan said grinning,

"That's rather unusual for a baka like you..." Natsume said, "You should have bought a tape or a stapler..."

"URUSAI!" Mikan shouted,

"Hmph."

"I think we should go now..." Yuu said looking at his watch that he bought at the town centre. Everyone agreed and went to the bus...

**xx Let's just skip this part! xx**

Mikan took out the plastic of her notebook and opened and went to the 1st page...

"What should I write... A diary?" Mikan said. She shook her head and thought that someone might sneak and look at it. After all, it's not pad-locked so she thought of something else... An idea struck her head... "I'll make a story! Let' see... Pen!" A pen appeared at her hand as she wrote her name at the top left of the japanese styled notebook...

"Hmmm... What should the story name be..." Mikan said,

She thought long and hard as she looked at the window... The stars sparkled at the sky as she smiled... She then thought of a title and wrote it...

**"Tsubasa no inori"**

**(English version: Winged prayer)**

"I want it to be sweet and romantic!" Mikan thought out loud, (A/N: It wont.)

She moved to the next page and then wrote the story...

**Story:**

Sakura, a girl with olive hair and brown eyes (A/N: It's Mikan but exchanged her features!) went out for a walk at the beautiful cherry blossom street. She was a princess you see and she was looking for her lost wings...She came to the Alice village to find them... Then saw a cute puppy heading her way! She then hugged it as two guys went to her...

_**"Hey." The guy said as he had violet hair with amysthest eyes.. (A/N: It's Natsume. I don't want him to have red hair...)**_

_**"Natsune..." The blue hair guy with unusual yellow eyes said, (A/N: Yup, It's Ruka...)**_

_**"What Raku? Can't you see I'm getting your damn puppy..." Natsune said rolling his eyes...**_

_**"That's pretty mean of you..." Sakura said to Natsune.**_

_**"So what, baka?" Natsune said glaring at the petite figure,**_

_**"What do you mean by that huh! You sure are an idiot!" Sakura said as Natsune bowed..**_

_**"I'm sorry Mikan-scratch- miss!" Natsune said,**_

_**"Ahahaha!" Sakura said**_

"This seems fun!" Mikan snickered... "I'll make Natsume-err- Natsune a slave!" Mikan said, She then wrote again..

_**"I'm going now!" Sakura said, "Here's the puppy!"  
**_

**_The puppy lept and licked Natsune who had lots of saliva in his face... _**(Mikan laughs)

_**"I'm new here so I'll see you around!" Sakura said as Raku nodded and Natsune just gave a "hmph."**_

There was a knock at the door when Mikan stopped writing. She suddenly felt nervous thinking it was Natsume who'll burn her for writing that...

"H-Hai?"

"Mikan... We're going to have dinner..." Hotaru said,

"Oh! Hai!" Mikan said bringing her notebook along...

**xx To the dining area we go, folks! xx**

It was at the dining area as Mikan sighed... She was finished eating!

"Oh, Sakura-san!" Ruka said,

Mikan jumped a bit thinking they know about hte story.. "Uh, hai?"

"Jinno-sensei's caling you..." Ruka said pointing at the exit...

Mikan stood up quickly! She totally forgot about him...

"I'll be going!" Mikan said as the noteboook fell to the floor...

Mikan closed the door as Ruka took the notebook... "Eh? Nani kore...?" Ruka said,

"Nogi."

"Ehh-- HAI!" Ruka said a little startled... It was only Imai... "Nani?"

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru said searching the room...

"She's with Jinno-sensei..." Ruka said as Hotaru nodded...

"Ikuyo, Ruka..." Natsume said signaling his bestfriend... Ruka nodded and went to Natsume forgetting that he was holding the notebook...

**xx Ruka's room! yay! xx**

"Bye.." Ruka said waving to Natsume who lazily waved back going to his room... Ruka shut the door and looked at what he was holding... THE NOTEBOOK! It was with him! He panicked and peeked outside his room.. Everyone seems to be sleeping except for Natsume... He sighed... He'll just give it tommorow... He sat down and looked at the notebook...

"It won't hurt to look what's inside..." Ruka said.. He looked at the white notebook with a smile creeping at his lips...

"If it's a diary, I swear I'll close it immidaitely..." He promised..

He opened the book and saw the title...

**"Tsubasa no inori"

* * *

**

**End of chapter 1**

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this... I was bored and I wanted to do something fast... So please review everyone! No flames... Please don't say it sucks... Ja ne..


	2. Chapter 2: Ruka

**_Digitalwing presents..._**

**TRAVELING BOOK**

**Summary: **Mikan decides to make her own fanfic but accidentally lost it. The notebook then travels all around the academy as they write a part and make a twisted tale about it...

**Pairings: **_(slight )_NxM, HxR, TxM

A/N: Thanks for the reviews even if it's a bit! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ruka**

It was morning when Ruka looked at the notebook... He didn't read the rest alright.. He just looked at it and closed it right away. Natsume looked at Ruka with an unemotional face...

"What are you staring at?" Natsume asked,

"Oh! Uh.. Nothing..." Ruka said as he put the notebook under his feet.

"Whatever..."

"Has anyone seen my notebook?" Mikan said,

Ruka froze and looked at Mikan,

"What notebook?" Yuu said,

"A white one... It has a gold star at the front cover..." Mikan said,

Ruka began to sweat as Natsume looked at his best friend,

"You okay?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. I am... I just felt a chill that's all..." Ruka said,

"I'll find it." Hotaru said, "Whoever has it.. Give it to me or I'll shoot you." Hotaru said.

Ruka stood up and went out of the classroom...

"Oi, Ruka!" Natsume said,

Everyone in the class stayed silent as they saw the unusual scene...

"What was that?" Mikan said as Hotaru and Yuu shrugged...

"What's with him...?" Natsume asked himself...

**xx To a near tree we go... xx**

Ruka stopped running and panted... He thought that Hotaru would just blackmail him more if she knew he has the notebook. Mikan is Hotaru's best friend anyway... Ruka looked at the notebook and sat under a tree...

_'Maybe now's the time to read it...'_ Ruka thought as he opened the 2nd page... He read it and suddenly felt that the characters remind him of some people he knows.. "I wonder who..."

"Maybe I should write..." Ruka said as he searched for a pen.. "I forgot my pen..." A pen appeared in his hands.. He jumped a bit and stared at the silver pen.. "This must be the thing that Sakura-san bought..."

He then re-read Mikan's part and nodded his head once... He wrote a small scene at the white notebook...

_'I guess I'll just have to write...'_ Ruka said,

**Story:**

**_Sakura woke up as she looked at the clock.. It was early and so she walked out of her room and greeted her friend who was leaving with her named "Hotari"._**

**_"Good morning, Hotari!" Sakura said,_**

**_  
"Yeah..." Hotari said as she drank her milk... Sakura then magically made her food and started to eat..._**

**_"Remember that when you go to school, don't use your magic okay?"_**

**_"Hai (yes).. You're like my mom!" Sakura said as she finished eating her food and went out of the kitchen.. "Ja, Hotari!" Hotari nods as Sakura left the apartment..._**

**_She went to her new school and looked at the students all over the place... She then looked at her watch.. She was almost late! She ran and ran until she bumped into someone..._**

"I wonder who should I put.. Natsune or Raku... This is a romance story, right?" Ruka said to himself.. "I'll just make Natsune... Raku can just come out later..."

**_"Watch it..." Natsune said,_**

**_"Eh... Gomen (sorry)! Ah-- From yesterday! You..." Sakura said glaring at the guy..._**

"Weird... It's just like Natsume and Sakura-san..." Ruka said, "Oh well!"

**_"Oh.. So this is your new school..." Natsune said shooting a glare back, "Fine, I'll show you around..."_**

**_"Wha--?" Sakura said, "Thanks!"_**

**_'This will be easier so those stupid girls won't come to me...' Natsune thought,_**

**_Sakura, who had powers, read this and turned angry... "I hope you better not use me!" Natsune looked at Sakura... It was like she read his mind... He just rolled his eyes and walked..._**

**_"Chotto Matte! (Wait a minute)" Sakura said walking along with him... The girls started glaring at Sakura..._**

"Fan girls do that when they're jealous right...?" Ruka said, "This is getting good..."

Natsume then came at his back...

"Oi."

Ruka closed the notebook and turned to Natsume, "Yeah?"

"What was with you?" Natsume said,

"I just felt a bit uneasy..." Ruka said, "Oh! I got to find my rabbit.. See you, Natsume..."

He then left as Natsume shrugged..

**xx To the classroom with Hotaru who was alone! xx**

"Ah! Imai-san..." Ruka said,

"Nani?" Hotaru said,

"Have you seen my rabbit?"

"It went to the dorms.." Hotaru said,

"Oh.. Thanks!" Ruka said, "Oh, please give this to Sakura-san, Imai-san..." He handed a notebook to Hotaru..

"I will..."

"Arigatou (thanks). Ja ne (see you), Imai-san!" Ruka said running out of the door...

Hotaru stopped fixing her invention and stared at the notebook... It had writings on it... She opened it and looked what was inside...

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

A/N: Hotaru will be next! I hope you liked that one, everybody! Ja ne, minna-san...


	3. Chapter 3: Hotaru

**_Digitalwing presents... _**

**TRAVELING BOOK **

**Summary: **Mikan decides to make her own fanfic but accidentally lost it. The notebook then travels all around the academy as they write a part and make a twisted tale about it...

**Pairings: **_(slight) NxM_, HxR, TxM

**A/N: thanks for the reviews I guess! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Hotaru **

Hotaru stood up from her seat as she walked past the classrooms. She looked at the sun which was still shining,

"Hi Hotaru-san!" Yuu said,

Hotaru loooked who it was.. "Iinchou-kun." She nodded as Yuu walked towards her, "Mikan-chan's looking for you."

"Tell her that I'm at the lab. I'll be busy..."

"Okay then!" Yuu said as he went out...

_'Good thing he didn't see...' _Hotaru thought..

**xx Yay! the laboratory! xx **

She then went to her laboratory and shut the door. Hotaru sat down and looked at the clock. Narumi-sensei will be coming to her lab later. She then started fixing her invention... She was busy looking at the book at the corner of her eye... She sighed and rested for a bit while clutching a screwdriver. She put it down and looked at the notebook.

"I should probably read it. It can be Mikan's diary and that diary can be for blackmailing..." Hotaru whispered to herself..

She took the notebook and opened it. She stared at the front page...

**"Tsubasa no inori" **

"Winged prayer..." Hotaru said to herself... "Does she even know anything about love? I'll just look at it..."

She flipped to the second page and saw Mikan's scene... It was a bit weird... _'Natsune? Raku? Sakura? It has to be Hyuuga, Nogi and Mikan...' _Hotaru thought as she flipped at the next page... Ruka's handwriting was there... She eagerly read his part... Hotari? That has to be Hotaru... She sighed and closed the book...

"I wonder if I should write in it..." Hotaru said, "Maybe I should... The story's a bit boring. I'll make it more romantic yet drama..."

She opened her drawer as she looked for a pen or a pencil... "Where did my pencil go..." Suddenly, a pencil appeared at her hand as she touched the white notebook... "An Alice notebook... So that's what Mikan bought. How stupid..." She then opened to the 4th page to write her entry... She stopped and thought of what will happen next...

_'It has to be good...' _Hotaru thought,

She then started writing at the empty page...

**Story: **

**Note: Don't put any scratch and dirt on the notebook. It's very annoying when you look at it. You should try proper care next time. **

**_Natsune gripped Sakura's hand as the girls raged into anger... A girl with short green hair came out with emerald green eyes sharp as a cat in the night stomped in front of the two couple. _**

"Right un time for Sumire." Hotaru said, "Rivalry is very important in love..."

**_"You have some nerve holding Yuhagu-san's hand!" The girl said glaring at the olive haired girl... _**

**_"I'm not the one who held his hand umm--- Whatever your name is!" Sakura said, _**

**_"My name is Misure! One o fthe most popular girls in the academy..." Misure said flipping her hair.. Natsune watched in disgust at the annoying slutty teen. _**

**_"Who cares.. Come on..." Natsune said going out of the scene... _**

**_"Aww-- Yuhagu-san!" Misure said.. Her anger rose not because of Natsune but that wretched girl, Sakura... Meanwhile, Sakura and Natsune stopped in front of the faculty as two teachers came out... _**

**_"Ah... Yuhagu-san..." The man said who had glasses... He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes.. His gazed went to the petite girl who was with Natsune.. "You have a girlfriend, I see..." _**

**_"He's not my girlfriend. She's new." Natsune said rolling his eyes... 'Stupid Jinon' _**

**_"Well, Yuhaga-san.. Who is this pretty girl?" The guy said who had yellow eyes and dark hair... _**

**_"This, Niruma...sensei (Natsune glares) Sakura somethin'... Whatever..." Natsune said, _**

**_"My name is Sakura Minaka..." Sakura said, _**

"Mikan is doesn't fit for a last name at all..." Hotaru said,

**_"I see!" Niruma said smiling at the girl who grinned back... _**

**_"Well then come with me..." Jinon said eyeing the two teen... _**

**_"Who are you, sir?" Sakura asked, _**

**_"Jinon." Jinon said, _**

**_"Uh.. Hai... Jinon-sensei..." Sakura said, 'Jin-Jin eh...' _**

**_The class started to murmur as they all turned into silence as Jinon came at the door and touched the smooth mahogany table in front of the class... "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Sakura Minaka... Come in..." _**

**_Sakura came smiling at the class as everyone murmured... _**

**_"QUIET!" Jinon said, "Minaka-san, tell them about yourself." _**

**_"Hai, My name is Sakura Minaka and I transferred here a week ago... I live with my best friend. My parents died and my grandpa died a month ago... I look forward meeting you all!" _**

**_"Hey! You're that girl who was with Yuhaga-san!" A girl said, _**

**_"Uh... Who? Oh yeah! That guy who showed me to the faculty.. What about him? He's here in the class isn't he?" _**

**_"Yeah, I'm here... Baka." Natsune said, _**

**_"HEY!" _**

**_"Sit beside Yuhaga-san. It seems you know each other already..." _**

**_"Nani?" the two said, _**

"I should stop already..." Hotaru said. There was a knock at the door... Hotaru looked at the person who opened it... Narumi-sensei.

"Oh! Imai-kun! I thought you already went to sleep..." Narumi said.. Hotaru looked at the time.. It was 11:57 already...

"No. I'm not..." Hotaru said,

"We'll just talk tomorrow.." Narumi said as Hotaru nodded. Hotaru went out of the room and Narumi looked at the place.. He then saw a notebook at Hotaru's desk... He walked towards it and took it. He examined the white notebook and smiled...He closed the lights and went to his room...

**xx Narumi-sensei's place! xx **

"Well.. Let's see what this is shall we.. I guess I'll give it to Imai later..." Narumi said to himself...

He gently put the notebook at his table and went to the showers...

* * *

**End of chapter 3 **

**A/N: **Narumi-sensei's next! It'll be sillier! See you then!


	4. Chapter 4: Narumi

**_Digitalwing presents... _**

**TRAVELING BOOK **

**Summary: **Mikan decides to make her own fanfic but accidentally lost it. The notebook then travels all around the academy as they write a part and make a twisted tale about it...

**Pairings: **_(slight) _NxM, HxR, TxM

**A/N: I thank you for all the reviews.. Please read on...

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Narumi-sensei **

Narumi sighed as he went out of the shower and dried his hair. He sat down in a black classical sofa he got a week ago... He started at the notebook intensely. He snatched it and opened the front page...

"Tsubasa no inori? It's not a diary? Oh well... This seems better." He whispered to himself.. _'But this is Mikan's... I don't think its right to look at a student's notebook... There might be violence and stuff like that...' _

Silence...

"Oh what the heck, I'll read it!" Narumi said grinning as he flipped it to the first page...

Knock, knock...

He immediately closed the notebook thinking it was his students. He doesn't want them to think that he's a bad person.. Again. That last issue with Ruka was very sensitive... But it stopped anyway... Narumi sat up and opened the door...

"Hai?"

"Narumi-sensei, here are the files that you need..." Jinno said glancing at the notebook he's holding...

"Err, thanks..." Narumi said as he noticed Jinno staring at Mikan's white notebook.

"Who owns that? I believe I saw Sakura-san holding that." Jinno said as he remembered Mikan and the others buying at a small supply store at the town centre... Narumi sweatdropped and hid the notebook at his back.

"I bought the same notebook at the store... It's an Alice notebook!" Narumi said,

"I see... Oyasuminasai, Naru-sensei." Jinno said walking out of the door as Narumi waved back at him and shut the door... He sighed and looked at the notebook.. "I can't let you be seen by other people... They might think I stole a diary from a student!"

He walked to the table and sat down at the chair. He put the notebook at the desk as he sighed... There was a silence as Narumi looks at the notebook...

"Just a peek..." Narumi said smiling.. He opened it to the 2nd page and read the entries of Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru... "Aww... It's not a diary.. I mean... This is pretty interesting! I think I should write too... It won't hurt anyway, right?" He said to himself...

He looked for a pencil to write and forgot that he left it at the teacher's lounge.. "Oh no. I forgot my pencil there!" As he said that sentence, a pencil came to his hands. He blinked..

Blink, blink...

He slapped his head! He forgot it was an Alice notebook... He laughed as he started to write...

"It's pretty boring! I'll make it better!" He said as he scribbled at the notebook...

**story: **

**_After that, the great Niruma-sensei came out in a unique fashion getting lots of compliments from his fans a.k.a students... _**

**_"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Niruma-sensei said giving a striking pose. _**

**_"Good morning, Niruma-sensei! You look great!" The class said in unison.. _**

**_"Thank you! Sit down class as we start a... FASHION SHOW!" Niruma said, _**

"Designed by me!" Narumi said grinning at it, "Maybe I should put horror too... That would be great!"

**_As they tried to put their clothes on, Sakura's outfit moved on its own dancing ballet in front of the class... _**

**_"What the-?" Natsune said, _**

**_"Oh no, What's happening?" Misure said, _**

**_"A haunted fashion outfit!" Niruma said, _**

**_Everyone started to run for their lives except for Sakura and Niruma.. (Natsune too) _**

**_"What kind of ghost, sir?" Sakura said, _**

**_"A clown ghost..." Niruma said narrowing his eyes _**

**_-dun, dun, dun!- _**

**_"What should we do?" Sakura said, _**

**_"RUN!" Niruma said running... _**

_'I wonder what's next...'_ Narumi thought, "Maybe I can make the ghost into a beautiful lady... A beautiful clown circus woman!"

**_"Wait..." The ghost said, "I am not going to scare you..." _**

**_"Really? You look beautiful for a clown..." Niruma said, _**

**_"Thank you!" _**

**_"She looks like a gorrilla!" A student said.. The clown zapped her with hair clown red vision... _**

**_"Urusai..." The clown said, _**

**_"This is getting weird." Natsune said, _**

**_The clown made Niruma unconcious and made him float... "Sakura-hime, you are a princess with magic right? Mahou no hime? (Magical princess...)" _**

**_"H-How..." _**

**_Natsune's eyes widened by the shock... _**

"I think I should sleep... I'll write later..." Narumi said as he closed the lights and went to bed... The white notebook glowed as the pencil disappeared... The notebook closed.

**xx Next day everyone! xx **

"What? You saw my notebook? Where?" Mikan said,

"I lost it at my lab." Hotaru said, "Don't come near me, aho."

"Hotaru!" Mikan said crying,

"Shut up will you?" Natsume said,

"Iinchou-kun! Come here..." Narumi said at the door...

"Right!" Yuu said going to the door,

"Please give this to Hotaru Imai! And your clear book is in there too." Narumi said smiling at the boy.

"Right!"

Yuu took the papers and his clear book with the notebook on it... Yuu then gave the papers to her as he went out of the room to go to the restroom.

**xx With Narumi-sensei! xx **

"Oh no, where's the notebook..." Narumi said as he looked all over the table... He then had a flashback...

**"Please give this to Hotaru Imai! And your clear book is in there too." Narumi said smiling at the boy. **

**"Right!" **

**Yuu took the papers and his clear book with the notebook on it... **

"It's with Yuu! Oh well... I guess he'll be writing in it too!" Narumi said smiling as the faculty looked at him with a confused look...

**xx With Yuu in the halls... xx **

"I wonder what's my grade.." Yuu said looking at his book... He opened it and saw a notebook there.. "Hello... What's this?"

He gazed at the white spiral notebook as he disappeared walking in the main hall...

* * *

**End of chapter 4 **

**A/N: I hope you like this! Please review...**


End file.
